Clawdeen Wolf/merchandise
Clawdeen Wolf was trademarked on July 11, 2008 and her first doll came out in Early July, 2010. As of January 01, 2015, her doll number totals 37 and makes up 10.74% of the entire Monster High doll collection. As a main character, there is a decent variety of other merchandise of her available. Dolls Basic Dawn of the Dance Gloom Beach Scream Uniform School's Out :Clawdeen wears a long purple tiger patterned sweater with gold leopard print on top and yellow trimming that's off the shoulder showing off two teal camisole straps. She wears a teal waist belt and tight purple denim jeans covered halfway by her black, purple, and yellow wrapped sandals that are slit at the ankles with saber tooth fanged heels. Her hair is straightened and is pulled back in a high ponytail. She wears a gold choker and gold piercing in her ears while one is a gold chain, she has a gold and purple knuckle ring on her left hand. The outfit comes with a purple tiger patterned bag and a pink and light blue binder. Day at the Maul Playset: Room to Howl School Clubs :Clawdeen wears a gold elbow-length shirt covered in small tiger stripes with the middle portion of the shirt purple with two belts going across it. The collar on the shirt is black and the inside is white. Her skirt is black with a gold zipper spiraling down the side. Her shoes are black and lined with gold and her necklace is a gold dog tag. She comes with a purple briefcase with a gold slash in the middle horizontally and a purple notebook with black tiger stripes and gold lining. Sweet 1600 :Clawdeen wears a purple suit with a purple bow tie and purple gloves. Her shirt has three black buttons. Her purple leopard print trouser-shorts are held up by a black belt with a gold cresent moon buckle. Her shoes are purple with gold buckles and fang heels. Her hair is long and goes down to have her side with purple highlights and tinsel in it and her side fringe is tied back. :The doll comes with a grey purse with purple bow, a black, pink and white dress for Draculaura, a coffin-shaped invitation, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand, a code to unlock special content at the website, and a real-life sized purple key to unlock the [[Sweet 1600 (app)|''Sweet 1600 app]] on iPhone or iPod Touch. Campus Stroll :Clawdeen wears a dress comprising a green half which reaches to just below her breast and a black half that covers down to a fourth of her legs. The green half is decorated with purple leopard print, and the black half features two long vertical lines made up of separate, short, horizontal and yellow stripes. She wears four golden bracelets on her right arm and two golden earrings in each ear. She sports one green and purple tiger print sock, which reaches up to her knee, on her right leg. Her shoes are golden and have open toes. She has streaks of neon green and black in her hair and has a purple afro. :The doll does not come with any extras, and thus also lacks a brush and stand. :The doll was only sold in a 2-pack with the 'Campus Stroll' Howleen Wolf doll. Clawdeen's shoes are reused from her School Clubs outfit. Maul Session :Her accessory pack comes with a yellow jacket with purple fur along the collar, a tiger stripe shirt in various colours, such as purple, green and gold and speckled purple and green pants. She also comes with purple sunglasses with a golden zipper adorning the top. Her shoes are gold boots, with an open toe and heel. Playset: Coffin Bean :For a more casual look, Clawdeen wears a short sleeved shirt with purple stripes, and a darker purple skirt in the same style. She wears several golden belts, with gold necklaces and bracelets on her right wrist. Her shoes are bright blue and sneaker-like. She wears her hair up in a high ponytail, which looks like Draculaura's Skull Shores hairdo. And accentuates with heavy, bright purple eyeshadow and pink lipstick. Dead Tired :Clawdeen's sleepwear includes a black singlet with yellow trim, with a large yellow pawprint in the middle, purple leopard print shorts with a black trim, lemon yellow werewolf face slippers, and a purple :leopard print eyemask. She comes with a purple pawprint makeup palette. Ghouls Rule :Clawdeen wears a purple and gold jumpsuit with a golden belt and golden chestpad, the suit is patterned in an intricate design of zippers, leopard spots and various other werewolfish motifs. Her sleeves and boots are covereed by black faux fur, with golden high heel boots and lime green fingerless gloves. Her mask is greyish purple and gold, with a canine look. Her purse is trick-or-treat bag styled and lime green, the handle is made of golden chains. Her main accessory is a black coffin with bubbling green slime covering bones and skeleton candies. Her hair is lavender, with the sides shaved, with animal print stenciled onto it. Her make consists of green eyeshadow, with a gold stripe surrounding one eye, covered in black jaguar prints. Skull Shores :Clawdeen wears a green and purple tiger stripe cover-up patterned with black leopard print hibiscus flowers over her black and green tiger striped bathing suit. She has purple jelly shoes covered with tiger stripe straps. She has two purple and one green triangular earring. Clawdeen has purple hair with one streak of green in it. She has gold eyeshadow with deep purple lipstick. Scarily Ever After :Dressed like "Little Dead Riding Wolf", Clawdeen wears a red dress with purple trimming and corset styled ribbons down the front. The purple trim extends down to three straps across the front of the skirt and over her shoulders. She wears a signature red hood with animal print on the inside, a purple bracelet, purple shoes that have a weaved design, probably to look like a basket, and her sole accessory is a purple basket. Her hair is streaked with red, and she sports heavy black eyeliner with purple eyeshadow. Killer Style II :Ready for some retail therapy, Clawdeen wears a yellow green jacket, with a purple fur collar. She has a purple, green and black tigerstripe crinkle dress. Her shoes are gold, with open toes. She also has a gold bag, with zigzags and zippers. Her hair is streaked with green and curly. Scaris: City of Frights :Ready to take flight, Clawdeen wears a lavender sheath dress, patterned with distressed black mesh patterns and pawprints and fangs designed to look like fleur de lis. The dress comes with black criss cross straps, which the artwork portrays as green. Below the waistline, it is covered by black mesh decorated with golden leopard prints, and hemmed by scalloped black lace. She wears a black fur vest over her shoulders. She accessorises with three golden belts covered in crescent moons and studs, that streak across her waist and skirt. She has a golden Eiffel Tower earring in her left ear, two studded golden hoop earring in her right ear, and four golden collar bangles on her left arm. Her pumps are golden, with studded, curved heels and a fur lining. Her bag is lavender with golden accents of crescent moons, dog tags, studs and fur. She also comes with a brush, stand, and two journals: a life-sized one detailing different outfit designs and a golden, miniature version. Her hair is streaked with purple and her make-up is shimmery grey, beige and pink with pink lipstick. Ghoul's Alive! :Clawdeen wears a golden sparkly tank top with black tiger stripes and a purple miniskirt with a studded belt. She has a black jacket with ribbed sleeves and hem, and a furry purple collar. Her shoes are black and purple sandal boots with peep toes. She also wears a necklace with a purple gem and a singular golden loop earring. The doll also closes it eyes, lifts its arms and howls. Skultimate Roller Maze :Clawdeen wears a green dress with black leopard print. Purple and black ribbon streaks down the right side. Black fabric with gold stitching extends from her left shoulder across to her right. A large green sleeve of mesh extends from her left shoulder to her wrist. Her skates are lavender purple covered in animal print, with green studded skates and black and green wheels. Her kneepads and helmet are lime green with a studded strap and leopard print. Her hair is lavender, curled and streaked with green. Her eyeshadow is glittering gold and green, she has soft pink lipstick. Power Ghouls :The howling force for justice, Wonder Wolf wears a deep purple leotard adorned with a golden Clawdeen skullette and green collar. She has black shorts with purple trim patterned in green, yellow, black and purple comic book dots, starbursts and claw streaks. Her large studded golden boots have purple studded heels and tops, with gold studs running down the front. She has a purple studded headband, armband and wristband, golden hoop earrings and energy burst earrings and a golden belt detailing the phases of the moon. Her shield is studded, golden with a purple wolf in the centre and purple phases of the moon around the outside. Her hair is slightly curly with green streaks and her make-up is maroon and green eyeshadow and burgundy lipstick. 13 Wishes - Haunt the Casbah Her dress is a black mini dress adorned with metallic golden crescent moons, the halter at the top is golden mesh. She has a three layer overskirt, the first layer is purple organza with golden zippers and moon patterns all over it, the second is a lighter purple skirt with black leopard print, and the third a dark purple and black mesh. She accessorises with a golden earring, with a moon dangling in the centre, a golden zipper headdress, two golden zipper bracelets running up her arms, and a golden belt with a crescent moon buckle. Her shoes are golden wedges, with jelly purple zipper straps. Clawdeen has glittery lilac eyeshadow and purple eyeliner and glittery gold lipstick. Her hair is caramel this time, with purple streak and golden tinsel, she has one braid falling down the left side. She comes with a purple lantern, the same scorpion motif lantern all the other Haunt the Casbah dolls come with. Music Festival :Clawdeen wears a purple jumpsuit that goes down to her knees, and has gold jewels, moons, and her skullette going down the left side. The neckline plunges down into a "V" shape, and has a black collar and black fringe on the sleeves, which go to her shoulders. Her shoes are gold zippered boots with a black fang for heels. She has a long, gold chain earring in her right ear, and two gold hoops in her left. She also comes with a "V.I.M" backstage pass-necklace and two gold bracelets and one black bracelet. She also wears two loose black zipper belts. The doll has a black glove on her left hand. Her curly, dark brown hair with gold streaks goes down to her hips. Her eye shadow is hot pink, purple, and sparkly gold. Her lipstick is dark red. I Heart Fashion Ghoul's Night Out :Clawdeen wears a black dress adorned with gold zippers to contain her wolfy nature, the dress has a single gold zipper strap. She comes with a single sleeved purple and black tiger stripe top. She also has two arm warmers in the same pattern as her top. She accessories with a black spiked bracelet, a yellow shackle bracelet, a gold hairband and a couple of gold earrings. Her shoes are purple wedges with zippers down the front, being Day at the Maul recolours. She has a purple iCoffin and her purse is a golden pawprint. Her makeup is purple and darker purple eyeshadow and deep red lipstick. Her hair is a deep rich brown with bright purple at the top. Frights, Camera, Action! - Black Carpet New Scaremester Ghoul Sports Freaky Fusion - Freaky Fusions Freaky Fusion - Save Frankie! Make a Splash A Pack of Trouble Freaky Field Trip Haunted - Getting Ghostly Boo York, Boo York - Frightseers Freak du Chic Scare & Make-up Maul Monsteristas Playsets Costumes Merchandise Friends Apptivity Pen Notes * Originally, Clawdeen Wolf (and presumably any werebeast doll that would follow) was to wear a headband her ears would be attached to. 'Basic' Clawdeen Wolf's stockphoto depicts the doll in this state, showing ears different from the released doll and all later stockphotography. Part of the black headband is also visible. Evidently, Mattel changed the design to Clawdeen having molded ears before the 'Basic' doll went into production. Gallery Diorama - werewolf sisters.jpg SDCCI 2012 - Polterghoul and Wonder Wolf stockphoto.jpg MHCWSOC.jpg|School's Out costume 14102594.jpg|Scarily Ever After costume ClawdeenGhoulsRuleCostume.jpg Finders Creepers - Clawdeen Wolf.png Diorama - 2012 golden girls.jpg Diorama - Clawdeen and Howleen.jpg Diorama - Clawdeen views skull.jpg Diorama - fused four at stairs.jpg Diorama - Wolf family lineup photo.jpg Category:Friends Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:2014 dolls Category:2015 dolls Category:Basic Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Gloom Beach Category:Scream Uniform Category:School's Out Category:Day at the Maul Category:School Clubs Category:Sweet 1600 Category:Campus Stroll Category:Maul Session Category:Dead Tired Category:Ghouls Rule Category:Skull Shores Category:Scarily Ever After Category:Killer Style II Category:Scaris: City of Frights Category:Ghoul's Alive! Category:Skultimate Roller Maze Category:Power Ghouls Category:13 Wishes - Haunt the Casbah Category:Music Festival Category:I Heart Fashion Category:Ghoul's Night Out Category:Frights, Camera, Action! - Black Carpet Category:New Scaremester Category:Ghoul Sports Category:Freaky Fusion - Freaky Fusions Category:Freaky Fusion - Save Frankie! Category:Make a Splash Category:A Pack of Trouble Category:Freaky Field Trip Category:Haunted - Getting Ghostly Category:Boo York, Boo York - Frightseers Category:Freak du Chic Category:Scare & Make-up Category:Maul Monsteristas